deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megaman 3 battle royale
Megaman 3 battle royale is a what if? Death battle created by The Smashor as part 3 of his Robot Master Tournament. As in I need to dibs these fights before anyone else does. Description Round 3! FIGHT! Intro Wiz: Now we're to the third of the Mega Man franchise. Boomstick: Number 17, Needle Man Wiz: Number 18, Magnet Man Boomstick: Number 19, Gemini Man Wiz: Number 20, Hard Man Boomstick: Number 21, Top Man Wiz: Number 22, Snake Man Boomstick: Number 23, Spark Man Wiz: And number 24, Shadow Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills so see who would win a Death Battle. Needle Man (Cue Needle Man theme remix) Wiz: Like all of the other robots in Mega Man 3, Needle Man was built for mining purposes. Needle Man was ment to break through boulders and bedrock. Boomstick: Oh a giant bolder, huh? LET ME SHOOT TINY NEEDLES AT IT! Wiz: Anyway, Needle Man is an Air Man type robot, but even with his large stature he is extremely agile, being able to float in the air while firing his rapid fire needle cannon. These are strong enough to pierce 10 inch thick stone. Boomstick: I think boulders are more then 10 inches thick. Wiz: I think you missed the "rapid-fire" part. Boomstick: Riiiight. Wiz: Needle Man can also resist Magnetic Attacks and, snakes? Okay then, he's also fully immune to electricity and brute force based attacks. Boomstick: But lasers kinda just evaporate him, because when are you gonna find a laser that puts you in danger while MINING?! Wiz: He also has a habit of being somewhat sarcastic with a dry wit, and enjoys knitting. Boomstick: OKAY WHAT THE FU- Needle Man: Come on, Mega Man. This limestone cave will be your final resting place! Magnet Man (Cue Magnet Man theme remix) Wiz: Megnet Man is built to control powerful magnetic forces. His weapon is the Magnet Missile, a weapon that homes in on targets. He can also generate a magnetic forcefield to deflect attacks and bring enemies closer. Boomstick: How does that help in a mine again? Wiz: No idea. Magnet Man is a great tactician in combat. He can resist needles and strong physical blows, but takes a lot of damage from sharp objects and electricity. He also like magnetic therapy. Boomstick: Okay... Magnet Man: I feel so tense these days. Gemini Man (Cue Gemini Man theme remix) Wiz: Based off of the constellation of the same name that depicts twins, Gemini Man is a very powerful fighter. Boomstick: MINING WIZ! HE WAS BUILT FOR MINING! Wiz: Yes, though what he would do in a mine is beyond me... Boomstick: Anyway, Gemini Man's weapon is the Gemini Laser. It can reflect off walls and is a, well, FUCKING LASER! BAM! Wiz: But Gemini Man's most iconic ability has nothing to do with his weapon. He can create up to four holographic copies of himself, but if he has even one out he can't use his special weapon. Gemini Man can also resist electricity and sharp objects, but he is weak to snakes and has a large fear of them. Boomstick: He's also a narcissist, looking at himself in the mirror or his own clones in his spare time. But in a way that somehow makes him a narcissist because I really don't think that alone qualifies you as a narcissist. Gemini Man: My Gemini Laser is unparalleled. Your power, one that I thought even rivaled my own, is merely this? Hard Man (Cue Hard Man theme remix) Wiz: Hard Man, weighing three tons, is a very powerful Robot Master. Boomstick: Hard Man has durable Ceratanium armor, the same metal Metal Blades are made out of. And we all know how powerful those are... Metal Blade one shots Metal Man. Wiz: He has rocket thrusters that allow him to jump into the air and cause a small earthquake, but he is still very slow. But, even if he can't catch up to his foes in close quarters combat, he can launch his fists to attack his enemy then return to him. And his aforementioned armor can resist lasers and makes him completely impervious to needles, physical blows, snakes, electricity and sharp blades. His only weakness is that enough explosive power can break his armor. Hard Man: Ohhhh, what a drag... Top Man (Cue Top Man theme remix) Boomstick: Oh look! It's the Sheep Man before Sheep Man! Wiz: Top Man has a balancing system that allows him to spin perfectly that combines with a defensive system to deflect all attacks off of him while he's in that state. But, he can't do it for too long, as the speeds he goes at can damage his internal components. But, even without spinning he can always deflect lasers, and can resist missiles, snakes, electricity and blades. He can also shoot tops from his head that home in on targets. Boomstick: Come on! He's based on a children's toy! Wiz: True, and he also can be severely harmed by extremely powerful blows. Not to mention, Top Man has a bad habit of pushing his luck. Top Man: We're center stage now, Mega Man! Don't disappoint me, now! '''Let's Dance!' Snake Man (cue Snake Man theme remix) Wiz: Snake Man was built to explore narrow areas. Boomstick: Why make a snake man out of all animals? Why not a bigfoot man or a dinosaur man or a dragon man or- Wiz: Snake Man can climb on walls and ceilings. His signature weapon is the search snake, robotic snake missiles that attack their foes. Snake Man has been shown to dig underground in order to ambush his enemies and actively hunt his pray. His armor also can resist lasers and electricity, but is vulnerable to sharp objects like needles. He is also fully immune to Magnet Missile. Boomstick: Wait, he looks more like a man being eaten by a snake then a snake man. ''Snake Man: Nice dodge, but you won't be getting a second chance, Mega Man. Spark Man (Cue Spark Man theme remix) Wiz: Spark Man was created to generate electricity, and his signature Spark Shock has twice the voltage of Elec Man. If we assume Elec Man can generate the same number of volts as actual lightning, Spark Man can generate two billion volts! As a comparision, it can take as little as 42 volts to kill a human. Boomstick: Overkill in it's finest. Wiz: His armor can withstand strong physical blows and lasers, but sharp blades do a number on him. Spark Man: You think that excuses anything?! I'm already losing eight of my brothers to the plan. That can't be helped--we were built to serve! But the others--'''my' line of Robot Masters--'THAT'S ALL ON YOU!' Shadow Man (Cue Shadow Man theme remix) Wiz: Shadow Man is a mysterious robot made of metal not found on earth. Boomstick: So wait, he's an Alien Robot Ninja? Wiz: Yes, yes he is. (Long pause) Boomstick: F*** YEAH!!! Wiz: Shadow Man's weapon is the Shadow Blade, a large throwing star that Shadow Man can throw and can make boomerang back to him. Shadow Man also carries around kunai that he stabs and slashes with. Contrary to popular belief, kunai where not actually made for throwing, and Shadow Man respects that. Shadow Man can also summon small frog robots to scout around and large ones to use as a steed. Boomstick: Wait, so he's a Magic, Alien, Robot, NINJA?! Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: HOW MUCH MORE AWESOME CAN YOU FIT INTO A ROBOT?! Wiz: Shadow Man also can transform into a log as a defensive measure, similar to the ninja body switch. And his armor can resist most attacks besides brute force and powerful physical blows, the latter damaging heavily. Boomstick: Wait, powerful physical blows? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS AWESOME MAGIC ALIEN ROBOT NINJA IS WEAK TO TOP SPIN!?!?!?!? THE WORST WEAPON IN THE SERIES! Wiz: Everyone needs a weakness, after all. So is Gamma, the final boss of the same game. ''Shadow Man: You can only escape death once. This is your final burial! Pre-Battle (Read my first two battles in the Megaman tornament to catch up on the story) It was another day for Mega Man. He simply tried not to pay attention to the robots cleaning up the remains of various robots that Wily had fight. He didn't want to give into Wily's demands, but he also wanted the fighting to end. Before he could ponder on this further, a familiar voice ringing through the room. Dr. Wily: Still not giving in are you? That's fine with me. Now for the next eight robot masters! The platforms raised once more, revealing Needle Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Spark Man and Shadow Man. Dr. Wily: Now then, robots, FIGHT! (Cue Megaman 3 Boss remix) Needle Man started firing a barrage of needles at Spark Man, who responded with a giant ball of energy. Needle Man jumped into the air firing needles with a slow decent, dodging the ball. Spark Man put his arms together and caused sparks to fly in all directions, one spark hitting Gemini Man, distracting him long enough to be hit by a spinning top. Top Man: Now now Gemini Man, I've expected a for more elegant battle style from you! Gemini Man: You want elegant? I'll show you elegant! Gemini Man fired his trademark laser, that simply bounced off of Top Man as he spun in place. Top Man: You'll have to try harder then that, broth- Before Top Man could finish, he was hit from behind by a buster shot. Gemini Man's clone had appeared. Gemini Man 1: Now then, Gemini Man 2: What was that? Top Man flung a top at one Gemini Man and spun in place to reflect some buster shots off of him before ramming into the other. The Gemini Men starting firing more buster shots at Top Man, and he simply spun in place to deflect the shots off of him. One shot missed him entirely, narrowly missing Shadow Man, who then proceeded to dodge a head smash from Hard Man. Shadow Man threw a shadow blade, simply it bouncing off of Hard Man. Hard Man shot both of his fists at once, but Shadow Man created a smoke cloud, and instead of hitting his target Hard Man only hit a log. Shadow Man reappeared near Magnet Man and Snake Man, who where fighting. He decided to hide for the moment, so he could save his energy for later. Megnet Man jumped into the air and fired three magnet missiles, two of witch hit snake man. Snake Man dodged the last of these and fired a Search Snake as Magnet Man landed, who countered with a magnetic pull.. Meawhile, Top Man was dodging more attacks from Gemini Man and his copy. Top Man spun and tried to attack one of them, but both Gemini Men jumped away and Top Man ran into Hard Man, who was looking for Shadow Man. He did no damage. Top Man tried to spin around Hard Man, but Hard Man simply walked up to Top Man and grabbed him. Top Man: Uhhh, hey! If you let me live, I bet I could hire somebody to clean your armor! Hard Man: I already do that myself. Top Man: Well how about I find a material that even stronger and lighter then your armor and make you some new armor! Hard Man: There is no material stronger then my armor and my design is not focused around speed. Top Man: Well how about th- Hard Man punched Top Man in his face before launching a Hard Knuckle to ram Top Man into a wall. Top Man: Hey why don't you hear me out a- Before Top Man could finish, Hard Man rocketed into the air and crushed him. K.O. #1! Needle Man was dodging magnetic attacks with surprising speed and firing needles at Magnet Man. Both robots jumped into the air and fired their attacks at each other, both hitting. Magnet Man used his Magnetic Field to pull Needle Man in closer, to witch Needle Man responded by jumping over him and using his head as an attack. This knocked him near Gemini Man. Gemini Man and his clone fired buster shots at the duo, who responded by launching their attacks. One of the clones was destroyed, so Gemini Man took advantage of the situation and fired his Gemini Laser at the two of them. Magnet Man got hit while Needle Man jumped into the air and rained needles down on the two. Magnet Man put up his magnetic barrier to defend from them while Gemini Man got hit a few times, but before Needle Man could stop hovering in the air the Gemini Laser hit him in the back after bouncing off of the wall. Needle Man fell down, heavily injured. Magnet Man left his barrier and jumped into the air, firing a missile at both of them. Gemini Man jumped away while Needle Man was unable to dodge it, exploding from the damage he had taken. K.O. #2! Gemini Man had fled the scene to conserve his energy, especially since Shadow Man had started assaulting the magnetic robot master. Magnet Man responded to the close range Shadow Blade with a magnetic force field, damaging Shadow Man. After the attack was over, Shadow Man had tripped Magnet Man by sliding and hit him with a Shadow Blade to the back. Magnet Man jumped away and fired his Magnet Missiles. Meanwhile, a strange snake had been shocked by a large spark. Snake Man and Spark Man where fighting. Snake Man launched his projectiles and they climbed all over Spark Man, who sent sparks in all directions, knocking all of the robotic snakes off of him. One of these small sparks nearly hit Magnet Man and Shadow Man who, as it turns out, where fighting very near each other. Shadow Man threw his blades at his attacker, cutting off one of his arms. Spark Man: Wha- my arm! Shadow Man proceeded to throw a Shadow Blade at Snake Man and Spark Man at the same time. Spark Man was cut in half by this and exploded. K.O. #3! Snake Man fired a Search Snake at the his two enemies before feeling five buster shots at his back at the same time. Gemini Men: I've always hated snakes. The Gemini Men fired again as Magnet Man also fired a magnet missile, causing Snake Man to explode. K.O. #4! Final four! (Cue MM3 Wily Boss theme remix) Hard Man had launched his fist, damaging one of the Gemini Men hard. Magnet Man launched his missile, damaging Hard Man greatly. Hard Man: Wha- my armor! It can withstand anything! Magnet Man: The one thing it can't take is the force of an explosion. Goodbye brother! Magnet Man fired another missile while jumping over a buster shot from a Gemini Man, causing Hard Man to explode. K.O. #5! The Gemini Men where clearly ready to end this. Three fought Megnet Man while two fought Shadow Man. Shadow Man summoned a giant frog to ride on and threw two Shadow Blades at the Gemini Men before commanding his steed to jump on them, crushing them. Real Gemini Man (Thoughts): Good thing I wasn't there. Magnet Man used his Magnetic Barrier to pull in one of the Gemini Men, destroying him. Magnet Man then ripped a giant piece of metal from the floor and threw it at the giant frog robot, destroying it, as well as a log that vaguely resembled Shadow Man. Magnet Man then magnetically held a Shadow Blade thrown by the real Shadow Man, throwing it back at him. Shadow Man dodged but Magnet Man forgot to check on the Gemini Men who shot buster shots at him, stunning him. Shadow Man grabbed his magnetic brother and used a kunai to impale him. K.O. #6! The Gemini Men fired their busters at Shadow Man, who simply slid under the shots and slashed one with his kunai and hit the other with a Shadow Blade, witch was narrowly dodged. Gemini Man 2: Missed me! Hahaha- The blade boomeranged back and finished off Gemini Man's crystal twin. Gemini Man: You'll pay for that! Gemini Man fired a Gemni Laser and a buster shot, witch hit another log. Gemini Man looked around. He knew Shadow Man was there and could hear him, but he couldn't see him or tell where the sound was coming from. Shadow Man: Your tactics are boring and obvious. Your cloning technique is unhonorable. You shall not live to see the next day. Gemini Man fired buster shots and lasers randomly around him to try and hit Shadow Man, but to no avail. Shadow Man was above Gemini Man and pinned him to the ground with two Shadow Blades. Shadow Man then used one last Shadow Blade to cut off Gemini Man's head. Final K.O.! (Cue MM3 Game Over theme) Boomstick: The first time was awesome! The second time was awesome! Guess what I'm gonna say now! Wiz: While Top Man was surprisingly powerful, he is still more of a negotiator then a fighter. And once again, his strongest attack is children's toys. Boomstick: While Needle Man's AI is based on the winner of last episode and his body type was in the top four, his needles do very little damage to well, damn near everything. Wiz: While Spark Man's sheer voltage was impressive, the way he uses it makes it far less practical then the Thunder Beam and his scatterbrained nature is not all that good at focusing said power. Boomstick: Snake Man just lacks any sort of variety. He has physical attacks and seach snakes that can easily be dodged just by jumping. Wiz: Hard Man is extremely slow and while he has good defence, the top three included his weakness Magnet Man who is a tactical thinker that would fine out what Hard Man was weak to and Gemini Man's buster shots that can still damage him. Boomstick: Magnet Man was weak to Shadow Man. That's really all we need to say. Wiz: And while Gemini Man is powerful, if he has his clones he can't use Gemini Laser and is limited to a very weak buster shot. And his clones are only half as durable as he is, and he still takes damage when they do. Shadow Man had the most variety, was strong against the most other robots, having two as opposed to the normal one. And he also had an impressive defense with his, as we call it here in the west, Ninja Body switch. Boomstick: Looks like that Shadow Man's enemies couldn't get ahead. Wiz: The winner is Shadow Man. Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles